


Divine Being

by Iolite666



Series: Iolite's FE Kinktober 2k19 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 3 months, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, but they're in love so its valid, incredible overuse of pet names, so yall should know, spoilers for rhea's identity BUT its been like, yet another incredibly sappy piece for kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666
Summary: Rhea worships her lover after she returns, in the shell of what the cathedral once was. Day 3: Body Worship





	Divine Being

**Author's Note:**

> back to the sap y'all!! tomorrow will be,,, very different tone wise, so buckle up!! but for now, enjoy Sacred Lesbians

“Oh, my love, you are… enthusiastic, tonight. What happened?” Byleth stared down from where she was perched on one of the front pews of the cathedral, moonlight streaming in from the ruined ceiling down upon the Archbishop knelt in front of her.

“It is nothing, my dear. I am just glad to have you back, and want to show you that.” Rhea smiled, though it did not reach her eyes, “I found myself, lost, for lack of a better word, after you disappeared from this world. Seteth found out not long after the battle exactly why I was so out of sorts. I cannot say he entirely approved, but there is not much he can do now is there?”

Byleth swallowed, her throat dry as unfamiliar tears stung at her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Rhea, you know I would never have left you, not if I knew…”

Rhea’s countenance softened from barely concealed upset to a rare indulgence for the Archbishop. “Do not trouble yourself, my love, I know this to be true, and I love you all the more for it. Now, may I show you the appreciation that you are due?”

Byleth shifted, her legs falling aside, allowing Rhea to shuffle in between them, resolutely not rising from her position on her knees. Truly, Rhea was resplendent, both in her garb and role as the Archbishop and now, when her regalia lay forgotten in her room and her hair cascaded freely down her back, concealing the slight show of skin through her night shirt, her face soft and adoring, her eyes dilated with desire.

Rhea’s hands run along her tight-clad legs, stopping just short of the hem of her shorts, rubbing back and forth over the inside of her thighs, generating a modicum of warmth in the night-cold cathedral, ignoring her own discomfort in the cold, her thin night dress doing nothing to chase away the chill. However, none of that mattered when she had this beautiful, divine being in front of her, awaiting the pleasure she so rightly deserved.

As Byleth’s hands drifted down to the laces on her shorts, Rhea covered them with her own. “Allow me, my love. Just relax, yes?” With that, Byleth reluctantly slid her hands away, and watched in awe as Rhea deftly pulled the laces apart. When her lover’s hands signalled underneath her legs, she lifted herself, and shivered as her shorts, tights, and panties were pulled down all at once.

“Oh, simply divine…” Byleth was not a shy individual, but even she could feel her face burning as her love, well, _cooed_ at her cunt. Anyone would shy away at that, even the famed Ashen Demon. “I was not aware that your hair had changed colour here as well. It suits you, darling.”

Byleth jerked at the first touch of Rhea’s tongue, tracing lightly down her slit. Rhea had always liked to take things slowly, even though they had both admitted to mutual desire and love, she had taken months to do anything even remotely sexual to her. Although, it had flipped a switch in the Archbishop and before she had disappeared, before _everything_ else preceding that, they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other. And now it seemed no different, with Rhea now eagerly lapping at her wetness as her hands massaged her thighs.

Pulling away slightly, Rhea spoke, “Oh, how I adore your legs… So strong, so willing to march forward into the fray, and yet so soft and wonderful to feel clamped around my head, my dear.”

“Rhea, please…” Byleth knew that it was too early to beg, Rhea had hardly done anything, and yet she was feeling the most desperate she had in awhile.

“Certainly, dearheart…” Rhea leaned back down, and focussed her attention on Byleth’s clit, humming in the back of her throat at the choked off moan that rumbled through her beloved’s body. Oh, how she adored worshipping such a beautiful body, softly divine skin with scars crisscrossing in patterns known only to her, soft mint hair on her legs and cunt brushing against her so delightfully, tightly corded muscle hinting at the unbelievable strength that hid under her love’s plush curves.

Her tongue trailed down Byleth’s labia to the opening of her cunt, and Rhea began to kiss and lick at her entrance, lavishing her core with alternating soft teasing licks and harder pressings of her tongue against her. Bringing her one hand from Byleth’s thigh, Rhea thumbed at Byleth’s clit, still swollen-sensitive from the attention of her tongue and Byleth keened above her.

“Oh, oh Rhe- Seiros, _please_…”

Rhea moaned into Byleth’s cunt, her name had never sounded so divine as it did from her lover’s lips, laced with ultimate pleasure beyond what anyone else could give her. The sound of her name, repeated in droning prayers and echoing hymns sounded dull in comparison, and Seiros could tell that her divine lover was nearing completion.

Byleth gasped and bucked her hips up onto Seiros’ face, her supplicant saint, her divine deity that worshipped her as much as she did to her. Goddess, she was so wet, so ready to just let loose and cum over her lover’s face, leave it dripping down her chin and staining the neck of her night dress.

Seiros’ tongue stroked the inside of her cunt _just right_ and Byleth was gone, wailing to the heavenly night’s sky, thighs clamping around Seiros’ head, uncaring about any potential onlookers in her moment of ecstasy. They could look all they liked, they would only find love and pleasure upon her face and wracking through her body. Her cunt clenched rhythmically around Seiros’ tongue, and Byleth felt herself panting from near overstimulation as Seiros didn’t pull out, cleaning her with her tongue.

Her thighs released and her beloved pulled away from her, eyes still dark with desire, lips and chin stained with the evidence of Byleth’s pleasure.

“Do you feel appropriately worshipped, my love?”  
Byleth nodded, before straightening herself up. “What about you?”

Seiros shook her head dismissively. “Do not worry about my pleasure, darling, this night was for you. To show you how much I love you, how much I believe you to be my saviour, the saviour of Fodlan.”

Byleth smiled, and grasped her clothes in her hands and pulled them up her legs. Wrinkled and dusty, but they would do.

“Now that simply won’t do, my love.”

Seiros’ eyebrow quirked. “Oh, and why is that?”

“Why? Because you showed me such lovely pleasure, and yet you deny yourself the same. Let me take care of you.” And with that, Byleth showed he aforementioned strength and scooped Seiros into her arms, carrying her as though they were returning to their marriage bed. In a sense, this would be true, but not yet.

“Oh my… Well, take the lead, my beloved, if you insist…”


End file.
